


A MONSTEROUS MISTAKE

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: WROTE IN 2013*I do not usually write Het sex or kill major characters and I usually will not end a story tragically... I'm not sure where this came from, but I hate it.  I do not have control of the stories I write, they just happen and sometimes they are things I will not read... I can't even make myself proof them*





	A MONSTEROUS MISTAKE

**Author's Note:**

> Incest, rape, murder... not a nice story.

A MONSTEROUS MISTAKE

Kankurou quickly drew a bed sheet over the puppet before opening the door to leave Temari in, her eyes still swept over to the bed for a moment before meeting his.  "You really need to get rid of that thing before Gaara sees it."

Kankurou shrugged but replied defensively, "When would he ever see it?  He never comes to either of our rooms."

Temari shook her head disapproval on her face, since the first time she saw it she'd told him it was perverse and sick... and that he needed to get rid of it.  It wasn't that he was gay, he was bi-sexual... Once more she sighed and ignored it, "Come on if you want to train we need to get out there before the heat of the day starts."

Kankurou nodded, Temari was right, about so many things.  He did need to get rid of this puppet, but he'd worked very hard to make it as exact replica to Gaara... he'd forgotten to cover it a few weeks ago before opening his door for his sister and when Temari had first seen it... after she'd expressed her disgust, she asked if he really knew what Gaara's cock looked like... that had been one of his most uncomfortable moments.  Admitting that you purposefully walked in on your brother bathing a few times... well the admission met with dismay and a touch of fear.  "You need to stay away from him, just play with your puppet and don't go near him... you know how he treats his lovers... you don't want him to decide..." her words faltered and she had more fear than revulsion in her voice,  "Just stay away from him please."   

Kankurou nodded but as always he wondered if it was really as bad as they thought, the idea of being touched by his brother aroused him even as it brought fear.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

When Kankurou walked in after training he froze, Gaara stood looking down at the puppet... the nude puppet.  When his cold eyes turned to him Kankurou struggled to find something to say... in the face of the damning evidence there was little he could say.

 

"Come here."  The spooky soft tone of Gaara's words sent a strong surge of terror through him "Gaara I..."  His brother waved and the sand flowed out trapping him and drawing him to Gaara.  Kankurou knew better than to believe he could break free and yet he struggled feebly against the sand, it did not change anything.

Gaara's remote expression did not change, he made a small gesture and to Kankurou's horror he felt the rough abrasive sand flow under his clothes, "Gaara please!" the seams of his clothes split and the sand flowed away leaving him nude before Gaara... well it flowed away from almost everywhere Kankurou's feet remained trapped as the frigid green eyes traveled down his body. 

To Kankurou's shame his cock hardened, Gaara did not seem to care.  After a moment he circled Kankurou's nude form studying him like an object.  He shook in terror and gave a frightened gasp as some of the sand slipped up to enclose his hands then flowed to the floor drawing him down to bent, his legs remained trapped and now his hands were as well.  The position left him with a very limited field of vision, "Please Gaara... I didn't mean..."

Temari glanced into the room and froze, Kankurou's eyes lifted then averted, shame made his cheeks blaze.  Gaara looked over indifferently, waved a hand the sand slamming the door and blocking it.  The rough pierce of something into Kankurou's unprepared body drew a loud cry, Gaara was standing before him but it only took Kankurou a minute to recognize the feel of his puppets 'erection' thrusting into him and as it began fucking him Kankurou yelped and pleaded "Gaara... please I... ahhh!" the sharp pain of his puppet drawing back and slamming hard into him jarred all breath out of him but he would have cried out even if his breath hadn't been slammed out, the searing burn of his ass brought hard sobs.  Gaara continued watching with stony indifference.  Kankurou could not hold back his tears the pain was so severe, all he could hope for was to placate his brother.  "Gaara I..." Kankurou gasped and howled in pain as the puppet drew back again and slammed viciously into him in his bowed position he was well aware that the 'tickle' running down the backs of his legs was blood.  "Please!"  The puppet drew back and rammed into him again driving a agonized howl from him, the impact so great it would have drove him to the floor if his hands and feet were not pinned, and the strain on his joints added to the agony. 

Kankurou realized there was no hope, he couldn't reason with him, pleading did not matter all he could do was wait and hope he survived his brother's  'interest'.  His earlier thoughts now haunted him, he had thought it couldn't be that bad being his brother's 'lover'... he was wrong.  As he sobbed and wailed in horrible pain Gaara simply watched his expression no different than if he'd not been watching... making, a puppet ravage his brother's body... he didn't even seem interested.  Kankurou felt the continued drum of his puppets rigid unyielding staff into him, the object that he'd felt such pleasure from now the one that brought such terrible pain.  Every thrust sending jolts of pain through him every draw back a acid burn.  Kankurou's tears ran out but the pain continued like it would never end.

When it did stop Kankurou was too exhausted to even cry out any longer, the blood had dried on his legs and the strain on his knees and shoulder joints rivaled that from his abused ass.  The sand flowed away and Kankurou collapsed on the floor.

Gaara had dispassionately started walking around his room looking at items, studying them then setting them down and continuing his stroll near the end and now turned to look at him expressionlessly, "Come here."  Kankurou struggled but managed to get to his hands and knees giving raspy gasps of pain as he crawled over to Gaara, his only thought that he could not anger him.  When he came to stop before Gaara he lacked the strength to rise and just remained swaying on his hands and knees before his younger brother. 

Gaara's eyes as he looked down at him held nothing, no compassion , no anger... no interest as if he was simply looking at another object in the room.  "Go shower."

As Kankurou collapsed back on the floor Gaara turned waved the sand away from the door and walked out.

Kankurou lay in too much pain to move, only the fact the door was open brought him the aid he needed.  Temari rushed in she cringed but attempted to remain 'professional' only the haunted look in her eyes betrayed how distraught she was.  "Ok, this is going to hurt but you can't stay here on the floor.  We need to get you into the shower and wash away the blood so we can see how badly your injured."  She hesitated before taking his hands the draw upward jarred a muted cry from him, his shoulders felt like his arms were being ripped out and the whole length of his arms felt like they were being dipped in acid.  Temari released his hands and grasped his arms firmly drawing him up as he whimpered in pain, he would have sobbed at the horrible pain but he simply had no more tears he could shed.  He stumbled along being propped up by his sister to the bathroom and when she reached out to turn on the water he collapsed there on the shower floor.

Temari did not try to get him up, he couldn't have risen even if she'd been insistent, but she didn't try the water rained down on him and she sank down to sitting on the floor outside the shower watching him, it took several minutes for Kankurou to realize she was crying, his throat raw and his voice little more than a rasp but he spoke, "Sis... don't... please."

After a few minutes he felt Temari 'calmly' washing his arms, she was trying to remain professional and react as if his injuries were... normal but this was a huge struggle and not something she could distance herself from.  "Talk to me."  Kankurou whispered, he regretted putting her through this, he regretted not listening to her when she told him to get rid of the puppet... he regretted a lot of things...

It took Temari a few minutes longer to collect herself enough to speak, her voice was hushed but as she talked it grew stronger, the sorrow clear in her tone even as she attempted to keep her words neutral, he knew it was as much for his sake as her own, neither could deal with the emotions they felt at this time.  "You're arms are pretty scraped up... when we get you out of the shower I can put some healing balm on them and wrap them... your ankles too.  There was no way she could sound calm as she addressed his other 'injuries' and her voice became husky again, "I don't think he injured you internally... your... the bleeding has stopped."

He would not ask that she 'deal' with that, she'd need to go get a healer.  Kankurou wished they had med nin like the Leaf village... but he would have to heal over time... he just hoped Gaara didn't wish, no that thought was too horrible to finish...the med nin could treat him, he'd heal.

"We need to get to out to the bed."   Temari urged.

 

Kankurou opened his eyes he felt so tired and the pain only helped make it worse, he wished to sleep to escape it.  He nodded, this time as Temari tried to draw him up he managed to stay upright relatively on his own... walking however brought such pain he almost collapsed to the floor once more.  By the time they eased him into bed he was dizzy with pain and it didn't matter that laying on his back brought such powerful waves of pain it left him nauseous, he could not move to even turn on his side.  Kankurou closed his eyes fighting his urge to be sick.

Temari quietly went back into the bathroom and got a rag and a bucket then knelt and started to clean the trails on blood from the floor, the crawl over to Gaara and attempt to get him into the bathroom had left crimson streaks, but as she knelt cleaning up the puddle of blood from where he was trapped he could hear her sobs, then the drag of a hard object across the floor to the closet and her close the closet door... the puppet... she could not just take it from the room to destroy it without someone seeing...  and could not get the medics without putting it away, no one needed to know that he'd been such a fool... that he'd made the puppet he'd been raped with...

Piecing together what his sister was doing based on the sounds kept his mind off what happened and he tried to picture her face although doing so brought another kind of pain.  "You told me... you did everything you could."  

Kankurou felt the light brush of her fingers and her soft whisper, "It wasn't enough... I couldn't do anything... I should have gotten Baki... or someone."

"It wouldn't have changed anything."  only brought him more shame.  There was no one in Sand that was as strong as his little brother, he was truly a monster and they could only try to placate him, no one could stop him.      

"Temari... stay away from Gaara."  she kissed his brow as he gave a weary sigh and closed his eyes, softly she murmured.  "I will."  He heard her rise and knew she was going to get a med nin, they had no choice, someone needed to make sure he wasn't seriously injured and he wasn't going to let Temari do it even if she did know what to check for.  "Thank you."

"I'll be right back."  Temari slipped out the door closing it quietly behind her, Kankurou heard her pause.  She was afraid to leave, afraid Gaara would return... his poor sister had sat outside his door helpless, listening as Gaara raped him.  Tears of shame and sorrow welled... he should have listened to her.

\----------------------------------------------

It took several very long days before he could move without pain, his sister stayed beside him most of the time... he knew she even remained outside his door some nights.  This had caused her a tremendous trauma as well as him, he needed to talk to her.  Kankurou was 'seated', propped up on his bed, when Temari next came.  She smiled, "So lazy, still in bed..." her smile faltered even though she tried she couldn't just pretend it all hadn't happened.

"Come sit beside me."  Kankurou urged.

"I don't want to hurt you." She pleaded.

He shook his head, "You won't."

She cautiously sat on the bed watching his face for any sign of pain, even if it had been painful Kankurou would not have let her know.  He took her hand and stroked it, "I'm sorry.  I was a fool and..."  Temari's eyes teared, "Aw sis... I'm so sorry." he drew her in to his arms, and she lay her head on his chest fighting back her tears, his was voice full of love. "You stayed and heard..."  She didn't look up, but nodded.  "I wish I could change that." 

She lost her battle against crying and her tears dampened his shirt, "Every time you cried out it felt like a knife twisting in me... I would rather it had been a knife.  You cried and I couldn't do anything..."

"Temari..." he stroked her back gently.  "You did the only thing you could, you waited to help me... comforted me and took care of me.  It would have hurt far worse than anything Gaara could do to my body to have you hurt or killed for trying to help me."  Kankurou sighed softly and hugged her, "That is what haunts me the most, the pain I put you through because I didn't listen to your warnings."

Temari looked up, her eyes anguished. "I did this to you!"  Kankurou stroked her back and teased softly, "I don't think you are built with the right equipment to be the one who did it."

Temari drew away from him and from the look in her eyes he knew.  "No... I'm the reason Gaara found out."  She expected him to hate her, "It slipped out... I was angry and I said, _'The puppet is better than you._ '  I'm the reason he came to your room, if I hadn't said that...  He tried to kill you because of me!"

Kankurou replied softly, "He didn't try to kill me, he played with me like a cat with a mouse until he lost interest.  It's not your fault, you did not make me create that puppet, you warned me to get rid of it, and eventually he would have found out about it."  Kankurou grabbed her wrist gently and tugged her back into his arms, "Don't blame yourself, I did something foolish and paid the price.  Sis, I don't blame you, not a bit."

\-----------------------

Temari lay pressed into his chest, "How can you not hate me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't mean to say it and Gaara was able to figure out who would have the puppet, that means he already suspected I was up to something."

Temari's finger's stroked his chest softly, she was only seeking comfort but unfortunately Kankurou's body did not understand, his cock hardened against her.  Her eyes widened and she looked in his eyes.  Kankurou could feel his face heat, "I'm sorry I..."  Temari covered his lips in a passionate kiss, knowing she'd realize what she was doing and be ashamed Kankurou's hands tightened on her to push her back, but as the feel of her lips teased him he found himself drawing her closer instead.

She felt so good against him, her lips so wonderful, his cock now throbbed eagerly.  She shifted to lay more fully into him and a surge of pain shot through him, it brought clarity and he broke the kiss and looked away, uncertain what to say. 

His sister's fingers stroked over his now aching arousal and he groaned softly the pleasure warring with the knowledge that Temari would regret her actions later.  He felt her hand slip into his boxers to stroke his erection and moaned in pleasure his mind still rational enough to know he should tell her to stop, but he didn't and all thought of stopping her fled as her soft lips enclosed his turgid length.  He panted out loud moans of ecstasy, her tongue teasing the slit before easily taking him to the base again.  Her hand cupped his balls and her wonderful mouth drew on his cock eagerly.  Kankurou stroked her hair his muscles jumping, even the stabs of pain couldn't distract him from the temptation of her mouth sliding smoothly up and down his swollen member.  The buck of his hips brought glorious pleasure and pain as he climaxed, crying out in rapture as she slipped down to enclose his cock and he could feel the hot tight embrace of her throat.  As she released him from her mouth he watched nervously, he never should have let her... but her mouth did not lift, placing kisses and soft nuzzles over the sensitive skin of his pelvis, "Temari..." he was breathless her breath feathering over the moist flesh of his cock a tremendous tease.  She drew back, lifting her hands from him and clasping them on her lap, her gaze averted.  "Temari... I'm sorry I should have told you to stop." 

Her eyes would not meet his, "You don't want me... I'm sorry."

"Not want you," he groaned, "You have no idea... I have never felt this much pleasure at anyone's touch... I want you very much."  Temari's fingers returned to stroking his pelvis, "Temari... why?  If this is because of guilt..."

She shook her head, "I want to, I've wanted to for a long time... I was jealous of that vile puppet, of you desiring Gaara when I wanted to touch you." 

Kankurou cupped her chin drawing her gaze up, her eyes full of fear of rejection, and drew her forward into a passionate kiss, "I didn't know."

She still looked uncertain as she asked, "Can I touch you?"

He groaned, "Yes...please!"

She gave a little smile before slipping down further and delightedly sucked on the head of his quickly  hardening cock trailing her tongue around the rim and teasing the area where the two halves of the head curved up.  Kankurou's breath hitched, panting and nearly pleading for her to take him into the nirvana of her mouth.  When she dropped down to enclose his cock once more Kankurou cried out in delight, "God, Temari your mouth... you're incredible!"

"Mmmm..." she purred happily around his swollen length.  Kankurou stroked her hair panting out encouragement and exclamations of ecstasy.  His body was trembling both in pleasure and at the rapidly increasing stabs of pain from his healing body as his muscles flexed and he hissed softly.  Temari released his cock and looked up at him with a worried look.   Kankurou quickly reassured, "I'm fine."  She nodded but stopped teasing him and quickly brought him to his climax then slipped up to lay against his chest again.

Kankurou's stroked her hair, he could not do much but he could give her pleasure with his hands, his hand slipped down Temari caught it at her waist drawing it around her, it was not a rejection but the idea clearly made her uncomfortable.  "I care for you deeply, anything you wish... well, anything I'm currently able, to do for you I will."

She smiled," Just let me touch you, it's all I want."

Kankurou nodded and kissed her brow, his sister and him had always been close and he'd held her before many times in comfort but this was different, this was more... and although it should have felt wrong it didn't.  The feel of her in his arms felt perfect, she gave a contented sigh and his heart filled with happiness.

\-------------------------------------------------

Kankurou healed, but his times with Temari did not end.  He enjoyed more than just the extraordinary pleasure she could give with her hands and mouth, her every touch brought him happiness and she enthusiasticly accepted his kisses and gentle caresses. Kankurou did not attempt to touch her sexually since the first time and she was perfectly content with that.  If she changed her mind he would gladly give her as much pleasure as she gave him, but for now she did not want anything more than to touch him and to be held and kissed... he was content with that and adored her too greatly to ever even think of pushing for more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was so very happy her life seemed perfect now, she was kissed and cuddled by her loving brother and allowed to touch him and hear his cries of rapture... yes, perfect.

As Gaara passed her in the hall he stopped and looked at her, "You sucked Kankurou's cock."  Temari's heart drummed rapidly, he wasn't going to... he didn't want her to... please, don't let him ask me to suck his cock she pleaded in her head.  She froze as Gaara continued looking at her with his merciless gaze.  "You've done it several times."  Gaara turned and continued down the hall as Temari raced to her room and locked the door.  The lock would do her no good if he decided he wanted her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankurou knew Temari was frightened, his brother's apparent interest had her afraid to leave her room.  It gave him the courage to approach his dangerous sibling.  He hadn't even remained in the same room with him since he'd raped him with his puppet.

Gaara stood on the balcony looking out over the desert.  Kankurou approached but could not force himself to get closer than 5 ft from him, the distance would not matter with how fast his sand was but it still felt far safer than getting near him.  Gaara looked back at him indifferently and Kankurou said softly, "Stay away from Temari."

Gaara turned, his frigid gaze on Kankurou but it was his words not his eyes that sent a chill through him.  "I'm not interested in her.  Do you still have the puppet?" 

Kankurou thought he'd be sick, his brother's emotionless inquiry sent waves of alarm through him.  "No."

Gaara returned to looking out over the desert while Kankurou fled, his room held no comfort or security, he stood looking at the now clean patch of floor that had been slick with his blood after Gaara finished 'playing' with him last time... after staring hopelessly at the area, haunted by memories of begging and of the terrible pain, he finally left to go tell Temari she was safe... he would not mention he was not.  He just prayed she wasn't near when Gaara choose to 'entertain himself' once more.

Kankurou knocked softly even as he reassured, "Temari it is me."  She opened the door and stepped back, she looked a wreak, the stress had caused her to lose weight and Kankurou walked over to cup her gently to him, "It's ok, I promise.  I talked to Gaara, he has no interest in you."

She looked up and gasped, "You talked to him?!  Please don't do that, please... you have to stay away from him!" 

Kankurou kissed her tenderly, "I couldn't leave you like this I had to know.  You are safe Temari, he doesn't want you."

She huddled against him it was still days before she stopped looking nervously around as if Gaara would appear.  Neither Temari or Kankurou saw any sign of him but for Kankurou that brought no reassurance.

He couldn't take the waiting, the worrying that Temari would once again 'witness' the assault... he finally decided he had to go to Gaara.  At least if he went to him while in a distant area of the house the chance of Temari being near would be less.

The perfect opportunity came not long after, Temari had gotten a mission to go to the Leaf village, she was to deliver a scroll and wait for it to be replied to or signed before returning.  At very least she'd be gone a week.  He just hoped he'd be recovered enough by the time she returned to hide the pain he knew very well he'd be in.

After watching her leave he turned to go find Gaara.  He found his brother in his room, he'd never been in Gaara's room and was only slightly distracted to find it was not a room... it was several, Gaara had a separate section of the house as his own.  Perhaps they thought if they provided a separate section of the house that he would be less likely to come out into the main part.  He wasn't sure how successful they'd been, Gaara drifted silently through the house so he had no idea how much time he was actually out in it, he didn't think anyone would know.  It was only when you'd walk into a room and see him that you even knew he was near... it was very spooky, and doubly so now.

Gaara stared flatly at him, Kankurou couldn't meet his eyes.  "I..."

"Follow."  Gaara turned and walked back into the other room.  Kankurou closed the outside door and followed his knees weak with fear, what he saw made him wish to run, but it would do no good, he could not escape.  The room was filled with sinister and very sharp items that Kankurou did not even want to think of the use for.

Gaara stood in the middle of the room, "Come here."

Kankurou forced himself to move toward the source of his terror, when he stood before him his brother tonelessly stated, "Strip."  Kankurou did quickly hoping not to anger him, he wanted to survive this, although he wasn't sure he'd still wish to survive by the time Gaara lost interest.

"Go get the collar."

Kankurou looked quickly around the room spotted the collar, "Hands and knees, you will not lift either from the floor."  I wasn't until he sank to the carpet that he realized his torture had just begun, moving across the carpet at a shuffle , scrapping his hands and legs bloody on the rough surface as he crossed to the collar.  Once there he understood the next horror, the collar it was lined with spikes and attached to a heavy chain, he dipped his head and lifted it with his mouth, nearly dropping it because the drag of the chain, he clenched his jaws tightly on it, as he shuffled back he wept and whimpered at the pain his jaw muscles protesting the hard clench as the heavy chain dragged, his neck hurting at the need to pull the chain and the effort to keep it straight to drag the chain along.  He was sure he was leaving a bloody trail and for a second wondered how many other's blood stained the carpet, the dark pattern on it now held a very horrifying source.

He stopped in front of Gaara wanting so greatly to drop the collar his jaw muscles spasming unused to the strain.  "Rise."  Kankurou slowly got to his feet feeling the blood running down his legs from the wide area that had been stripped of skin,  his hands faired a bit better but hurt just as bad, the numerous nerve endings exposed it felt like he was holding them in a fire.  And now his jaw and neck muscles were cramping in pain at the additional strain of lifting the chain from the floor.  He knew he was crying, sobbing in pain but his jaws remained clamped on the collar edge.

Gaara watched impassively, reached out his fingers closing on the heavy leather collar.  "Release."  It took a second for his jaw muscles to respond and as he unclenched them he wept at the pain and in relief that he was no longer holding the weight.  His relief was short lived, Gaara handed him the collar, "Put it on."  Kankurou reluctantly unclasped the buckle, his fingers had stiffened as the blood hardened and bending them started them bleeding once more, the horrible pain stronger now as wounds that were trying to heal were reopened... but when he wrapped the collar around his throat all his pain vanished beneath the sheer terror he felt as the teeth dug in, Kankurou clasped it tightly, the spikes would only dig in further if the collar was allowed to move.  The weight of the chain tugging at the front where it was attached.  His whole body shook in pain as his hands dropped waiting for his cruel owners command, that's what he was a pet, he had no doubts about it... this would not be over quickly.  "Follow"  Gaara turned and started out of the room, his spooky voice drifting back, "Do not touch the chain."  he made sure the chain fell down his front and beneath his arm the angle of dragging it kept the collar from turning on his neck shredding the skin and possibly causing him to bleed to death... he wondered how many 'lovers' Gaara had killed, he wasn't sure if it would even matter to Gaara if he died... no, he very much doubted it would.  The next room made him wish to return to the first... there was no doubt the use these items served.  "Sit."  Gaara waved to a seat with a huge phallic object sticking up out of it...  Kankurou knew the terrible pain of being torn and tried to ease down onto the object.  The sand flowed out of the gourd in the corner of the room the tendrils hissing as they waved... the threat was clear, Kankurou forced himself down onto it, the savage pain as it entered him told him that just the tip had already torn him, he sobbed and screamed as he forced himself down on it, the continual tear a horror like nothing he could have imagined in his worst nightmares, the blood running down the object made the monstrous thing slip easier into his body but by the time he rested with it within him he was in so much pain he thought he'd vomit, his empty stomach spasmed in dry heaves clenching his abused body around the phallus.  Gaara watched with not even a spark of visible interest.  His eyes slowly slipped down to rest on Kankurou's flaccid penis.  "Make yourself hard."  Kankurou doubted it was possible but he tried, teasing himself but every time he started to harden his body tightened around the object piercing his body and the pain swept away any tiny amount of arousal.  "I can't!"  He gasped after trying again and again, it was impossible.   Gaara gestured at the sand and it flowed over to a spiked phallus, carrying it to Gaara.  Kankurou wailed trying harder to do it, if Gaara fucked with that he would not survive this and as much pain as he was in he still wished to live.  "Rise."

As he lifted up off the phallus he wept and pleaded "No Gaara, please, no... please."  his sobs so strong he fell to his knees.  Behind Gaara was a rack, he pleaded, "Whip me!"  For a brief second a flash of interest lit the ruthless teal eyes.

"Rise."  Kankurou saw the sand stop then retreat taking the object away, to his shame he found himself hysterically thanking Gaara, even as his brother walked over to the rack and stated, "Come here." Kankurou crossed the room as quickly as his badly damaged body would allow.   He stood before the rack the sand flowed up his arms and over his lower legs he was in too much pain to even register the increase as the rough brush of the sand started the area's bleeding again.  When it retreated he was bound to the rack, the realization that he was bound facing forward came just as the first vicious lash of sand slashed over his chest down over his pelvis, Kankurou howled and writhed as the lashes continued soon the strikes were landing over his penis and balls.  By the time the horror stopped he hung in the restraints limply, he didn't think he could take any more, living was looking not so important and he almost wished he'd have let Gaara kill him with the spiked phallus.  The horrible pain grew then blended with pleasure as he felt his cock enclosed in someone's mouth, his head whipped up, terror giving him a rush of strength and wept in relief when he saw a strange man kneeling before him and not Temari.

"Make him cum."  Gaara directed the man, Kankurou didn't know how long his sibling had held this man but it did not look like he'd survive much longer, his whole lower body was coated in his blood, the rasp as he breathed a sure sign of internal damage, most likely a collapsed lung.  The sand rasped and coiled ominously behind him.

Kankurou closed his eyes praying for him to grow erect he couldn't bear being the object used to abuse the man and all he could do was cum fast to end it... at least end _this_ torture.  The sand pressed the man forward the flexing of his throat teasing Kankurou's cock and as it hardened the contractions grew harder the man was struggling weakly unable to breathe.  He had to cum, but would that even save him anymore?!  Would Gaara stop? 

Kankurou closed his eyes trying to picture Tamari's wonderful mouth around his cock, the struggle of the man to breath was growing weak and Kankurou concentrated, her soft lips sliding over his throbbing cock, he cried out more in pain than any pleasure as he came.  The sand flowed away and the man dropped, for a moment Kankurou thought he was too late but then his chest rose and fell slowly and he rolled over dragging himself to Gaara's feet.  Gaara ignored him, and Kankurou hopelessly wondered how long until Gaara reduced him to being the broken man on the floor... hours, days... definitely not more than two days... he was ready to give up already but he knew his body wasn't, he would instinctually try to survive... just like the poor man that was now being dragged away by a leg, too weak to even turn over and stop the carpet from abrading the skin from his face.

"Was he as good as Temari?" 

From anyone else that would be a taunt but from Gaara, it seemed like a bored inquiry.  Kankurou wasn't sure if he should answer yes or no... if he answered no, would Gaara decide to play with Temari bring her here to suck him?  If he answered yes would the man be force to do it again... he wasn't even sure he was supposed to answer.  The sand slipped towards him and he gasped, "Yes."  he was sorry if it got the man killed but he could not risk Gaara taking Temari.

The sand released him and Kankurou fell to the floor.  Gaara turned and as he walked out of the room he simply said, "Go shower."

Gaara had lost interest or perhaps he was going to play with the man one last time, the urge to escape made Kankurou scramble as fast as he could crawl, only stopping to unfasten the collar so he could move faster.  He couldn't take the chance Gaara would change his mind; at the outer door he forced himself to rise his fear growing, it was taking too long Gaara was going to come get him, he had to get out of here!

He got the door open and staggered out and down the hall, before collapsing.  When he woke he was in his bed and bandaged, his first thought was Temari but then he realized she could not be back yet, she'd only been gone for less than a day... it had only been a day right? 

Baki walked in, he answered Kankurou's question, "You've been sedated for 24 hours, you needed to remain still and to rest."

Baki looked away, "Gaara said you came to him... that he never touched you and did not force you." 

"Yes."  Kankurou replied, everything he'd said was true... but Baki knew as well as he did that if he had resisted they would not be talking now... he'd be dead.  The older Jounin was helpless he could not personally do anything, and Kankurou knew nothing formally could be done either... it was consensual.

"Temari hasn't reported in... has she?"

Baki met his eyes, "No... she's in Leaf... I will send Lady Tsunade a message asking that she keep her there a few days,"

Kankurou nodded, "Thank you."

Baki just continued looking at him for another few minute then turned and walked out but Kankurou heard his soft words, "I never thought he'd choose you..."

As the head of Suna's defenses and commander of the nin it made sense he'd know what Gaara was doing but he was powerless to stop him.

\---------------------------------------------------

Several days passed and Kankurou slowly recovered, he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to hide the scars from Tamari... if she so much as touched his pelvis she'd know... he could not let her take him in his mouth... that area was 'heavily marked'.

When she returned she came rushing into his room and hugged him "I swear they took forever signing that thing!"  She grinned as she stroked his neck, "I missed you."  Then she froze, her smile fading, "You have scars on your neck..." her fingers circled his neck touching three before he stopped her.  She drew back, then backed away, her eyes fell to his throat.   In her excitement she'd over looked the scars but she saw them now and her eyes filled with tears, she asked but it was clear she already knew the answer.  "What happened?"

When he didn't answer she looked away, tears now trailing down her cheeks, "Was that why they kept me in Leaf so long?"

Kankurou saw no use in lying, "Yes."

She nodded, "You said he wasn't interested in _me_... but he was interested in you."

"Yes."  Kankurou wanted to hold her and comfort her but with every touch she'd know more, it would not comfort her.

"You can't hide it from me... please don't try."  She murmured softly,  "How bad did he hurt you?"  her eyes returned to his throat then lifted to meet his asking he not lie.

"Bad."

She stepped forward and started unbuttoning his shirt he caught her hand she looked him in the eyes, he dropped his hand and as she bared his chest he looked away unable to bear the pain in her eyes as she saw the whip marks.  Her soft sob coincided with his finger tracing one that disappeared into his pants.  Her hands shook too much to unfasten his pants and finally Kankurou stepped back and stripped them off, she was right... he would not be able to hide it from her, but he couldn't look her in the eyes.  He heard her sobbing and saw her sink to her knees, he quickly gathered her to him, "It's ok... shhh, Temari it's just scars."

She held him tightly, "No... it's not ok... he's going to kill you." Kankurou stroked her back he could not lie and tell her Gaara wouldn't do that... he might.  "We need to stop him..." 

Kankurou kissed her gently, "We can't... no one can." 

"Baki..."

Kankurou nuzzled her and placed a light kiss on her brow, "He knows."

He drew her over to his bed and lay holding her feeling her soft body against his, while healing this last time he found himself thinking on all the little things she did, she gave his body those moments of pleasure in the midst of the shame and pain of this terrible new 'life'.  How her every smile brought him happiness,  it all led to this moment of discovery... this moment of self-realization, right or wrong he loved her. 

"Temari... I love you, you bring me such peace and happiness.  Can I touch you... can I make love to you please?" 

Her voice was husky as Temari replied, "Yes, I want to feel you in me."  Never before had he been allowed to touch her intimately, but she was done caring if it was right or wrong, she wanted him... she loved him.

She helped as he stripped her clothes off caressing her and murmuring endearments as he kissed her soft skin,  "You are so beautiful... so very beautiful I wish to kiss every inch of your incredible body."

He rolled to place her beneath him, she was no virgin but no one had ever made her feel cherished, loved like his every caress did.

His fingers brushed her face and stroked her neck. She could feel him kiss and nibble all around her neck with almost excruciating restraint. Her neck was so sensitive and such an erogenous zone that she couldn’t help but shudder as he was trailing light kisses along the length.  His hand caressed down her body.  Brushing along the part between her thighs tracing the lips of her pussy with a light feather of his finger that quickly had her pressing into it, whimpering in pleasure as his long finger slipped into her body, stroking slowly and tempting her into stronger need for him.

Kankurou added a second finger and rotated his hand so that his thumb was able to probe, searching for the small bundle of nerves. Finding it he let his thumb circle and rub her clitoris while he worked his two fingers in her.  Her every moan brought him a pleasure unlike anything he'd felt before, she quivered her body tightening under his touch and her body clasped around his fingers.  His mouth continued teasing her throat, feeling her pulse beating rapidly against his tongue, he closed his mouth over the pulse point and sucked hard.  Temari cried out and arched her back, then moaned loudly, her breathing ragged as she came.  It was bliss feeling her body contracting in pleasure beneath him.  He wanted to give her every bit of pleasure he could, to show her with every movement of his body how greatly he cared for her.

He slipped his fingers out and rose over her slowly pressing into the moist heat of her body and moaning in pleasure at the sweet embrace.  Tamari's kiss swollen lips parted wider in a low gasp and he felt her back arch further up off the bed to meet his body, allowing his cock to sink deeper into her hot core, all her uncertainty dismissed, forgotten in the heat of the moment. 

Kankurou didn’t start pistoning into her body only slowly circled his hips.  Temari gasped and the whimpered loudly, a fine sweat flushing her skin as her breathing quickened and she trembled lightly at the intense pleasure...

Kankurou rocked his hips rubbing the fine hair at the base of his cock against Tamari's swollen clit once more and was reworded with a needy moan. 

Temari could barely think, this was so much different than the times she’d accepted being fucked, this was like nothing she’d ever felt from those brief messy experiences...  Temari bowed her body up, needing him urgently, her fists clenching the bed sheets tightly in an effort not to beg.

He heard his lover as she gasped and held in a breath, trembling in pleasure and cradled her head in his arm as he repeated the move, she cried out her fists leaving the bed to clasp him to her wantonly.  Kankurou began thrusting at first very gently, then slowly growing in intensity as she writhed and whimpered in pleasure.

He groaned, "You are so amazing!"  He panted trying not to cum, the pleasure so intense that their fevered fucking rocked the bed.  He felt her body tense her hands clenching on his back as she climaxed, holding him clasped tightly to her as her muscles contracted around his swollen length.  He moaned loudly drew back and cried out in pleasure as he thrust in her body, she arched to take him deep as he came.  "Temari!"  he rained kisses over her face "I love you so much." She cupped his head and kissed him passionately.

They were done denying their love, "Please stay here with me, sleep beside me."  Kankurou asked.

 Temari kissed him, "Always."

Throughout the night they made passionate love many times, the next few weeks were bliss, it did not matter what anyone thought, neither could be happier then when they were in each other's arms.

\--------------------------

When she returned from her next mission she knew, Baki met her at the gate and held her as she wept.  Gaara had killed him, Kankurou was gone... she'd never feel his touch again and he'd never know they'd created a child.  She looked for Gaara; she knew now what could be done, she would end it.

Tamari looked at Gaara fearlessly her hand on her stomach, she carried Kankurou's child the last part of him she had and it would be used to stop Gaara, "I am here to offer the demon a better vessel, do not obey him anymore and you can have my child, a new innocent soul, a fresh new start at life."

Gaara's expressionless eyes now blazed with rage, he waved a hand toward her but the sand did not obey, Temari could see his surprise and frustration. "If you contain him and keep him unable to harm another you can have my life at the birth of the child."  For the first time in Gaara's life Tamari saw horror on his face, "Temari don't... you can't... your child will be alone!"

She nodded and replied bitterly "Just like you were... only he will not have siblings that could have loved and cared for him if they'd been allowed... so I guess it will be worse."  She turned and walked away.

 

THE END


End file.
